The heart has its reasons, of which reason knows nothing
by Convict626
Summary: Mako has dinner with Korrasami, and things take an expected but unwanted turn for Mako. Post invasion and recovery.


**This was the product of an idea that I slowly wrote out over a few days. I was very tempted to make this into a Makorrasami fic, as I ship that shamelessly, but I decided to alter it a bit as I went along. I do know that the characters are a little OOC, well they did to me anyway, but this is my first attempt at fan fiction, well fiction of any kind actually, so please, give as much constructive criticism as you can, and I hope you enjoy this little one-shot.**

* * *

The icy wind of republic city passed through Mako's over coat, making its existence seemingly negligible. The biting cold also brought less then pleasant memories of attempting to shield his brother from similar winds in their younger days, dealing with the sudden loss of his parents and just the daily struggle of desperate survival in the darker, forgotten depths of Republic city. He rarely tortured himself with such memories these days.

Gripping his left arm, Mako noted the still senseless response from the severely scarred skin. The first 3 months of recovery were tough, the excruciating nerve pain, and the feeling of helplessness as he was forced into bed rest after the fall of the earth empire, left him falling into an dark head space, where he would relive his darkest memories, especially in the dead of night when his only company was a restrictive sling, and the periodic shooting pains in his arm. But over time, the care of his family and friends and his own eagerness to recover helped him finally accept all his previous loss, no negative effects would come from his own memory any longer. Korra's help was, as always, nothing short of amazing, Mako now had a borderline understanding of Korra's 3 year recovery, and how difficult it truly was, but to do it on her own. . . This only lifted Mako's admiration for Korra to new heights.

At the thought of heights, Mako turned on his heel to stop and look at the expanse of Republic City, spread around Yue bay, where new and damaged structures were surrounded by web like scaffolding, the light of the spirit portal bathing the entire cost in a soft yellow light, at that, Mako smirked, that light turned out to be one of the more irritating restraints for Asami and her fellow engineers in the rebuilding of the city. That thought returned Mako on his original path, to the Sato mansion. In recent months, after the stabilisation of the earth nation (again), team avatar had vowed to have dinner once a week, to catch up and make up for lost time, and with the bending brothers family returning to Ba Sing Se, the Sato mansion was an ideal place to catch up in relative peace and seclusion. Mako was certain that it wasn't because Asami and Korra had moved in there together, then again, maybe he was a little suspicious that Korra had some sway in that decision. Due to their budding relationship and short lived vacation, they wanted more opportunity to recover from the latest events in their lives, and the Sato mansion was a perfect place for this, far enough away to be peaceful, but close enough to be reachable.

Stepping up to the large ornate door of the Sato mansion, Mako took a moment to reflect on the relationship of his two ex-girlfriends. Due to his own close bond he retained with both women, he was not expecting them to pursue a romantic relationship, but upon reflection, after the initial shock of such news, he can see that it was basically inevitable, and that the two women were a case of almost perfect attraction, they pushed each other to their limits, and they easily bonded. Mako couldn't be happier for his two closest friends.

At the sound of the knocker, Mako could hear a call from the depths of the mansion, "Coming Mako!", he smiled to himself at the cheer in Korra's voice, she'd never sounded happier in the last couple of months, then she had in the entire time he'd known her. The door flew open and there stood Korra in her standard blue sleeveless top, and baggy pants, inside she'd forgone her fur skins. A giant grin spread from ear to ear on both individuals, and they met half way in an embrace. As they separated, Korra held Mako at arm's length and looked side to side, "where's Bolin?"

"He left for Zaofu with Opal earlier this week, you remember, he rang and warned you. Or is your little paradise here making you forgetful?"

Korra gave Mako a seductive smirk and just muttered "you know it Hat-trick".

Mako laughed as he entered the mansion with Korra, he'll never get enough of how easy they're relationship had become, for all of them in team avatar. the time spent with team avatar, and even the time spent separated , though painful, helped Mako grow, even the recent triumph over his own case of PTSD, changed him for the better.

Entering a lounge room of the mansion, Korra motioned a tumbler towards Mako as a query of him wanting a drink, Mako simply nodded in response.

"Mako! How are you?" Mako turned to see Asami, picturesque in her beauty as she entered through the doorway, they embraced, as they separated, she glanced at his hair "glad to see the hairs back to normal" she said with a smile.

"It's the weekend, no need to be formal" He said with a smile of his own as he took the glass Korra offered, "I've been great, the work is tough, I'm dying to get back out on the beat. As it is, most of the force is still doing shifts on the street, things still aren't as stable as they were, but the looting is mostly under control. Honestly, I think I can say I'm sick of my desk"

"That's an extreme statement from the guy who used to sleep under it" they all shared a chuckle at Korra's joke, as a they took a seat on the myriad of couches splayed around the room. Mako couldn't help but smile as Korra and Asami took their standard couch positions. Asami tucked her legs under her as she leant into Korra's side, as Korra wrapped a hand around her waist, he couldn't fault the ease at which they worked together, almost no verbal communication was required. Mako suppressed the slight guilt he felt at not being as mature as Asami in his younger years, yes he'd grown, and he was thankful for the experiences he's had, but he still regrets some of the things he did as a younger man.

For the next half an hour they talked of the weeks topics. Asami's projects, Mako's work, and Korra's latest training and political endeavours. The topics could be considered heavy, but their shared experiences made such topics seem trivial, the banter was light and the atmosphere was comforting. At the end of this, the cook stuck his head in the door and pronounced that dinner was served.

The three entered the large ornate dining room and sat at one end of the long twenty person dining table that was the centrepiece of the room. They were only attended by the cook, as at any given time, the Sato mansion only had a minimum of employees present due to the couples request for privacy. Conversation continued, and as it inevitably would occur between them, the conversation turned to those of their friends and loved ones as they slowly made their way through the delicious three course meal. Though Mako was not usually one for gossip, the turn of events in the past year only left him proud of those he loved, and as the gossip only led to praise and congratulations of them he was happy to be involved.

"I heard Kai and Jinora have gone on a stint to the Northern air temple to see if they can assist with the reconstruction with a contingent of earth bending builders" Korra said.

"It's about time that kid had someone to get him in line, He's come a long way since he gave Bolin and I that run around in Ba Sing Se. Kinda reminded me of both of us when we were on the streets" Mako replied.

Asami chuckled "Jinora is definitely the one to do it, I'll go as far as to say she's even as wise as her father is, just make sure he never hears that, it might wound his pride, just as much as it'll feed it"

"I can see there is a lot of similarities between them and Bolin and Opal, She's the best thing to happen to Bolin since we met you two. She keeps him in line, directs his boundless energy into something worthwhile . . ."

Korra interrupted with a smirk "and maybe keeping him off your back has something to do with it?"

Mako chuckled in response, "maybe a little, but to be honest, I miss having him around in the apartment, it's not as hard as having him gone while he was with Kuvira's army, and I couldn't be more happy for how much he's grown, or what he's doing now. I guess I'm just having trouble with seeing us separate as we are. With it just being the two of us for so long, I thought it'd remain as the two of us, were I could keep an eye on him".

Mako had said this while playing with his current dish, as he looked up, he was met with both women sharing an amused, but also caring smile. At this, Mako had a revelation from what he had just said, he placed his head in one of his hands and chuckled to himself "Oh spirits, I'm the pseudo overbearing parent aren't I"

While Korra burst into fits of laughter, Asami just grinned, leaned over and placed a hand on his "I think you can remove pseudo from that sentence, surrogate, might be a better word. You raised him yourself"

Mako cuts her off with slightly self depreciative smirk "we raised each other, I just tend not let things I care about go."

At this, Korra slowly stopped her laughter and gave Mako a smile "are you kidding Mako, your sense of loyalty and care for those you love is one of your greatest traits. I certainly found it hot, didn't you 'Sami?" This was accompanied with one of Korra's trademark smirks that still stirred something in Mako.

Asami's response was to chuckle and nod "it was" she said simply "and you haven't been overbearing Mako, you haven't held him back at all, you're still letting go that's all"

"You're right of course Asami, as always".

"And me?" Korra said with a pout.

"No, you're never right, that's what Asami is around for" Mako responded with a smirk.

Korra huffed and crossed her arms, Asami couldn't help but play along, Korra was rather adorable when she was annoyed, she pat her arm and gave her a sympathetic smile "it's alright Korra, there are always tradeoffs when you're the most powerful being in the world".

Korra merely huffed, mumbling as she crossed her arms and slouched in her chair, at this both Mako and Asami shared an amused look and laughed, they both had the same view of Korra.

The dinner continued pleasantly, dessert arrived, and conversation had moved through their friends and family to finally reach a point that Mako new was coming, but wasn't looking forward too, himself. More specifically his personal life. Mako was flattered that his friends cared enough to worry about how his more intimate life was progressing, but there was a limit that Mako thought people should pry. But Korra and Asami were his two closest friends, leave alone being two of the people he loved, and both being ex lovers. To that degree nothing was off limits to these two women, and without the presence of Bolin, he knew they were itching to question him. No matter how much he loved them though, there were always things he would not admit too, call it pride, call it stupidity, but it was the way Mako was.

". . . so that was our evening on the bay, that turtleduck boat had an odd design, that's for sure" Korra raised an eyebrow and Asami's statement, Asami laid a hand on Korra's knee, leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, "it certainly wasn't the first thing on my mind though"

"nice recovery there 'Sami" mumbled Korra, as she returned the kiss, this time on her lips. After they separated, Korra turned to Mako and gave him a lopsided grin.

_Well, here it comes_, Mako thought.

"So what's happening with your love life detective Mako, no ladies on the scene that me and Asami need get the measure of?", _Subtle as always_, Mako thought as he faced Korra with a slight smirk, he knew the woman he found, if he ever did find one, would have to pretty special to be accepted by his ex lovers. The bond between them all, Bolin, the Beifongs, and the air bender family, not just the present three, would be a very tough family to come into for an outsider.

"I haven't even thought about dating anyone yet" as soon as the words left his mouth, Mako knew it was the wrong thing to say. As he internally cringed, both Korra and Asami raised their eyebrows, and gave each other a look, before Korra leant forward on the table and fixed Mako with a inquisitive stare, and a pout as if she was trying to figure out exactly what was occurring in Mako's head.

"Why not? Girl's are all over you, I've seen it myself" she finally said, as she leant back again, folding her arms.

"I've just been too busy, there's the whole ordeal with my arm, and then it was straight into work, it's been long hours bringing the city back to a modicum of peace" by the look he received, Mako knew he was going to have to do better.

"You're arm has been fine for months, and you told us you were taking regular hours off. Anyway, after the stuff we've been through, I thought you would have appreciated the benefits of time off" the two most stubborn people Asami new were reaching a point where it was a demonstration of an immovable object being hit by a unstoppable force, she couldn't help but smile at the situation. Now that the juvenile screeching matches of their adolescence had been knocked out of them, almost literally, these moments were a brilliant demonstration of strong wills and indomitable behaviour.

"An injury like this runs deeper then skin, muscle and bone Korra, you know what it's like"

"Exactly, I know. I've never seen you happier then these last few months, and you've been engaging more then you did a few months ago, and you haven't been lost in thought like you did when you had triggered flashbacks, you're fine" Korra leant forward with her elbows on the table. It was Mako's turn to fold his arms and lean back in his chair, Asami couldn't help but note the defensive movement, she wouldn't intervene though, Korra and Mako had a particular way of communicating, in short, with none of the grace that Asami would usually employ.

"I may be the happiest I've been in a long time, that doesn't mean I feel confident enough to move into a relationship yet, that takes a little longer"

"That's bullshit and you know it, your confident, maybe not overly cocky like you used to be, but you've been more confident than ever with your detective work, you were the guy that almost single handedly, pun completely intended, busted open the triple threats smuggling operations in the returning populace of republic city." Mako was beginning to get a little annoyed at how well Korra knew him, no matter how endearing it was.

"Okay, I'll say it. I haven't been engaging in any relationships because I've been waiting for the rumours about me turning the two most influential women in the world into lesbians to blow over"

"You know that's bull crap too, they were only in tabloids, and they blew over months ago"

"Not in the office they haven't"

"You've never listened to those idiot's anyway" Asami looked at them both, her extensive knowledge of business dealings and body language, coupled with the complete lack of ability for Korra and Mako to contain there body language, easily let her see how much pressure was being put on Mako, and if she wasn't mistaking, she thought she saw the immovable object shift in his seat.

"Tell us what's going on Mako, there is a girl isn't there" Korra smiled, she had him where she wanted him. As Mako opened his mouth to retort, he paused, and then closed his mouth again, he leant forward, placing his elbows on the table as he stared intently at his clasped hands on the table. Asami's eyes widened and she looked at Korra, her friend and lover just returned her look with a self satisfied smirk, the immovable object had crumbled, and quicker than usual, Asami was stunned.

After several moments, Mako whispered barely loud enough for them to hear "I'm . . .", he then raised his eyes and set his shoulders "I'm still moving on".

"Oh" was the only response that the two women could conjure as the full meaning of his statement took effect. Their combined understanding of Mako let them realise what he had said, and not a lot more had to be said. The energy that was built in Korra and Mako's exchange had immediately left the room, and all three sat in silence for a few minutes. Mako just looked back to his hands as he slowly massaged his damaged hand with his good one, hoping to get some sort of sensory response.

he had no idea what was going through the heads of Korra and Asami, but long ago he gave up trying to decipher the thoughts of the women he loved, both were complicated, and were capable of a great many things, but he knew he could trust them with everything, emotionally, physically, or spiritually. He had given up running from his emotions 4 years ago when Korra was almost taken from them.

After a few minutes, Mako's self massage was interrupted as two hands gripped both of his, one a long slender, impeccably manicured hand of a business women, with the marks of heavy pen use, and the strength of a martial artist. The other, the scarred, warn hand of a fighter, all strength, no grace, yet with the tell tale signs of care, something picked up by owner of the other hand Mako thought. He raised his head to see the caring smiles of both Korra and Asami, all he did was smile acceptingly and grip their hands in return.

"I'm sorry that it came out of nowhere, but it is what is going through my head when I think of finding a date, I've always loved the both of you. Korra, you and your strength, and bottomless love for everyone and everything, and Asami, your infinite grace and patience. I could go on forever, but that's superfluous, and it's just a matter of moving on, I'll never find a girl like either of you . . ."

"you'll never have to Mako, we'll always be around, you know that"

"Of course I do, it's not that I guess, it's just a matter of . . . Oh, I don't know, you both know how bad I am at this kind of talk"

"Oh, boy do I" Asami replied with a smirk, despite the recovery there relationship has had, there was always time to annoy Mako with his past mistakes as a boyfriend.

The three separated and Korra quickly stood with wide eyes, she looked at Asami, and a grin slowly spread across her face. It was a grin Mako new very well, and he did not usually like what occurs after it. "What is it honey?" asked Asami, as she smiled in return.

"I have a great idea!" she darted off into the lounge room. Mako and Asami shrugged to each other, and smiled knowingly, they loved and were both used to her erratic behaviour, and followed more sedately.

When they entered, Korra handed them both a filled tumbler, and raised her own. Without a second thought Asami raised hers, Mako eventually relented and raised his own, albeit a little more suspiciously.

As the glasses clinked between the three, Korra loudly proclaimed "To finding Mako a girlfriend!"

Mako's eyes widened, there was only one thought going through his head now, _Oh crap!_


End file.
